Damon, what's your problem? Part Two
by melchaz
Summary: Stefan has started drinking Elena's blood, but what if Damon wasn't happy with that? He has some serious jealousy issues and needs to chill out. A bit of brotherly banter never hurt anyone... Unless you're Stefan and Damon. Shortfic, read Part One first!


**Another TVD fic. Set after Elena starts giving Stefan her blood, a drop every day so he can get stronger without killing everyone around him. What if Damon wasn't chilled with it? What if (although he was the one to suggest it in the first place) he gets his knickers in a knot about it? What's his problem?**

**Needs to be read after 'Damon, what's your problem? Part 1,' to understand the reference to Elena already asking that question.**

**Damon shuts Stefan down, as per usual. Poor Stefan, he has no decent comebacks.**

**Disclaimer; Dude, I don't own TVD. Or any of those smokin' hot people. Sigh.**

Stefan yawned loudly and went to put his arm around Elena. His hand felt around, but the sheets were empty. He frowned, snapping his eyes open. He was alone. As he sat up, looking around, he spotted a note on his mirror which he could read quite clearly despite being on the opposite side of the room. It was from Elena and he relaxed as he recognized the hand writing. She had gone to school. He shook his head at her silliness and threw back his quilt but then just as quickly put it back on.

Damon was standing at the door, not looking at Stefan but evidently interested on a painting just outside Stefan's room. Stefan couldn't tell if he was trying to give him an opportunity to cover himself or just to be annoying.

"Do you mind?" Asked Stefan, annoyed and a little embarrassed, but mostly annoyed.

"Not in the slightest."

"Obviously," muttered Stefan, feeling around the end of his bed for a pair of pants. He pulled them on and stepped out of bed, watching Damon carefully, but Damon's expression was unreadable.

"What's wrong?"

"Hmmm?" Murmured Damon, though he heard perfectly.

"What's your problem?"

"Have you and Elena been bitching about me? Because you've both asked me that today."

Damon wandered around Stefan's room, still not giving Stefan an answer.

"You saw Elena?"

"Yep. Trying to make an escape," said Damon, smiling with no humour. Stefan didn't laugh.

"You seem uptight," said Stefan, cleaning up his room to avoid looking at Damon. Damon was busying himself in the mirror; either still avoiding Stefan's questions or genuinely basking in his own appearance.

"Uptight? Me? Wow that would be the first time I'm stealing your thunder, brother."

"Ha ha." Stefan waited but Damon didn't seem to be able to look beyond his own reflection. Giving up, Stefan left the room, but then Damon spoke as he was at the threshold of his room, "Have you noticed how much of a martyr Elena is? I mean... come on. I knew she was good and whatever... But risking her own life?"

Stefan turned around, worried for a moment.

"Risking her life? What?"

"Oh don't act all noble."

"What the hell is your problem?" Demanded Stefan, walking a couple of steps back into his room. Damon finally looked up and then spun around.

"I mean about having Elena's blood."

Stefan relaxed slightly.

"What about it?"

"You don't think you're taking a risk? I mean, look what happened last time you had it."

"I can control myself this time. I know what I'm doing. Besides, who are you to judge? It's not like I'm going around ripping people's throats out."

"Oh sure, you can control yourself. Like when you robbed the hospital, hid everything from Elena, almost killed that Amber girl in public... did I mention hiding everything from Elena? Yeah that's control." Damon finished sarcastically, his voice fierce.

"Well now I'm not hiding anything. She knows exactly what's going on, because if you remember it is hers I'm drinking," said Stefan, pushing Damon's buttons. He knew that Damon was being jealous, putting his own wants first. Stefan looked at Damon up and down, wondering if he actually genuinely was worried about Elena's wellbeing or if he was just angry that Stefan was having Elena's blood and he wasn't. Stefan smirked to himself at the more likely of the two, while Damon raided his mind.

Damon's eyes narrowed as he saw what Stefan was thinking about. Damon himself knew that he was worried about Elena, but a strong part of him was just jealous that this... act... was a sign of the bond between Elena and Stefan that he was so determined to have.

Jealousy and worry both raged in his mind, but he was determined to let worry win. He took a quick breath to calm down as he watched Stefan judging him, his green eyes almost triumphant. Damon wanted to be the bigger man.

"Look, I am worried about Elena. And she knows that I'll do anything to protect her," He took a couple of steps closer to Stefan so he could hear the full impact of his words and understood, "Anything. Even if it means protecting her from you. So God help you Stefan, if you fall off this bandwagon, because you'll be needing him when I'm done with you."

The two brothers glared at each other, as if sizing the other up, green eyes burning into blue, then Stefan took a brave step closer.

"Then you have nothing to worry about. Because if I'm on this bandwagon, it's because Elena's the one driving it and you'll always just be the one pushing it when it loses a wheel."

Damon snarled, "Then let's hope that you can fix that wheel before I steal your wagon."

Stefan's triumph faded in his eyes as Damon held his head a little higher and left Stefan's room, the note on his mirror gone.


End file.
